Forum:Sharingan for Fubuki(Final)
Questions 1. Please indicate the Dōjutsu or genetic DNA you are intending to transplant to your character. : ' Sharingan ' 2. Why are you giving them this transplant? How will they obtain it? : ' Obtaining the sharingan will make my character more skilled and with great power, comes great responsibility. And the sharingan was the dream of Fubuki, my character, from the start. So, I am giving him the sharingan. Before the birth of Danzo, there was a grea shinobi of the Uchiha clan named Uchiha Rikuo. But Rikuo, though skilled, hated battle and wars, and wanted to travel the world. So, he left the clan with five other Uchiha friends, who greatly respected Rikuo. At first, Rikuo traveled to the land which is now known as Sunagakure. Nobody in the group wanted to reveal they were Uchiha, since it could bring trouble. While staying at Sunagakure in an inn, Rikuo fell in love with a girl named Kunieda Shiro. Rikuo decided to stop travelling but his teammates revolted. Rikuo killed them all, and awakened the final form of sharingan at that time, since he had to kill his closest friend then, to achieve his goal. He married Kunieda, changing his name to Rikuo Shiro and giving birth to the Shiro clan. But the Shiro clan was a merry-go clan, making living by professions like being doctor, weapon supplier, and others. Nobody even had the slightest urge of becoming a shinobi. And since they were half blood Uchihas, awakening Sharingan was very tough. Probably, if they knew they were half-Uchihas and possessed the possibility of awakening the sharingan, they would try to awaken it, but since the information was not revealed, nobody even bothered. But before Rikuo's death he told the then clan leader, Kanzaki Shiro, about him being an Uchiha. Kanzaki was very wise and decided to pass this information from leader to the next leader before dying. Rikuo gave his two sharingans to Kanzaki. Then, a rule was made among the leaders, when any successor would become a successful shinobi and be very skilled, the sharingan would be given to him. The leaders never wanted to take it for them, since they knew they could never be a shinobi. After fifteen years of the Uchiha Massacre, Atsuya and Fubuki Shiro, two brothers were born to the clan. Nobody knows what influenced them, but they wanted to become great shinobi. But after passing the Genin Exams at the age of 10, they found their mother and father killed. But before his death, Fubuki's father, the then leader managed to tell that they must be wise and unlock the fifth case of the clan board. After one month of search, they found it. There was a letter about the history of the clan and a bottle with two full-formed sharingan. Fubuki and Atsuya took one for them, Fubuki transplanting it on his right eye, and Atsuya on his left. They decided to keep the information of the history secret, and the revealing of the history was stopped from then.' 3. Briefly summarize their capabilities and abilities using the transplant. Use as much detail as possible in this process. : ' The Sharingan was the complete form, so it had advantages. It helped to see the chakra flow. The sharingan itself gave color to the chakra so that it could be differentiated. It was also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. It also gave prediction to the opponent's move. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not always have time to react. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other kekkei genkai techniques. The user can memorise ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. ' 4. What are its weakness? Briefly summarize each below. : ' Since Fubuki had directly transplanted the full-form Sharingan, he had difficulty in controlling it. He had to spend five years in order to master the sharingan. The sharingan also ate up major amounts of chakra. So, Fubuki upgraded all his jutsu and used the sharingan during extreme conditions. At first, it also put some stress on his eyes. ' 5. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if the transplant is approved? What will they do with it? How will they improve or utilize it in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' If the transplant is approved, Fubuki will at first try to master the sharingan, but he concentrated more on not using it, and he tried to upgrade his five best jutsus with the help of sharingan. the sharingan, he will finally be able to master his greatest ninjutsu, Thunder Style: Panther of Heaven. He will also learn to use genjutsu with the help of sharingan. He also became a great Predictive Ninja. He will also awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan when his brother died in a mission. He will master Tsukyomi completely. And finally, when he came to know his brother was still alive and was deciding to wage a war with the Land of Fire, he created a new jutsu with power like Susanoo, called Majin. But this jutsu will surpass Susanoo and give him the title of "The Blood-Eyed Thunder-God" .' --Kyoyabladex (talk) 13:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Admin Decision REally nothing to different on this one. I see a few canon errors, and this Majin idea is far from satisfactory. Sorry, Sharingan transplants will be one of the toughest categories. "I'm a very neat monster." (talk) 21:39, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Applications